


Princesses on Parade

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Political Marriages, Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis is supposed to find an eligible mate tonight but Regis isn't surprised Noctis decides to do things his own way.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 30
Kudos: 309





	Princesses on Parade

Regis knows tonight is important for his son but he hasn’t had much time to appreciate the ball. Ignis and Gladiolus are overseeing the Prince’s engagements for now.

This is one of the few occasions in any given decade where a large number of royals from across Eos will be assembled in one place. It’s a perfect opportunity for Noctis to meet someone appropriate for marriage. No one gets through these doors without at least very noble blood. Several generations of some families are in attendance. Oracle Sylva is here with both her beautiful daughter and her handsome son for example.

But Noctis is legendarily difficult and Regis is honestly not surprised when Ignis approaches him looking exhausted.

Noctis is a sole heir with a powerful prophecy over his head. He’s stubborn and he’s very reluctant to let anyone push him around. Regis tends to concede to the council’s wishes, to the voice of many, but Noctis is painfully aware of the fact that he is the heir apparent, the King of Kings no less, and the council was formed to serve _him_. Not the other way around.

“Yes Ignis?” Regis murmurs quietly, drink in hand.

He expects Noctis has refused to dance so he’s quite surprised when Ignis explains;

“It’s just… Majesty, he’s gotten very distracted by one particular guest and I can’t get him to change partners.” Ignis frets, frowning deeply.

“Which guest?” Regis starts to calculate.

“Prompto Aldercapt, the Emperor’s grandson.” Ignis winces.

Regis has to swallow his drink.

“I’ve tried to explain to Noctis we’ve been at war with Nifleheim, on and off, for over a century but—”

“Show me,” Regis orders, easing up from his seat and politely excusing himself from the company.

Ignis leads him through the crowd to Gladiolus. There they stand, the three of them, and watch. At his flank Ignis and Gladiolus look worried. Regis surveys the dancers.

Noctis can dance, he dances beautifully Regis thinks, but he’s not fond of it. The fact he’s spent this long sweeping the dance floor means he wants the kind of private one on one interaction seldom afforded in big events such as this.

Regis spots him.

Prompto Aldercapt is much more sweetly crafted than his speckled old grandfather or his irritable father. The freckles, Regis thinks, must come from his mother. He’s a very handsome young man, Noctis’ age too, and he looks delighted. Whatever Noctis is saying or doing plainly has the blonde Prince swooning in his arms. Noctis isn’t known to be a charmer, the media back home finds him horribly reserved, but Prompto looks like he’s under a spell.

Regis would still be worried if he didn’t see Noctis’ face.

His son’s expression is relaxed and fond. It’s a look Noctis doesn’t spare many people at the best of times. There’s a warmth in Noctis that Regis knows makes people instantly fall in love with him. It worked on Ignis, on Gladiolus, but Noctis has to feel it to tap into that strange magic.

Noctis is utterly enchanted by this boy.

Regis sighs.

His mind is spinning. There’s a lot to discuss. Regis was a young man last time Nifleheim tried to siege the Lucian continent. He had been newly coronated but Noctis nor Prompto were born yet. Perhaps, with a little negotiating, the bad blood can end with them? They’re both primary heirs to their respective kingdoms. If they wanted to make it work they could stand to rule the largest empire in Eos. Regis very much doubts either of them are thinking about that right now. They’re too busy thinking about each other. But this is exactly why Regis is old and clever; so he can secure a good, fair, marriage contract for his lovestruck son.

“Let them dance,” Regis snorts gently to Ignis.

“Shouldn’t he…?” Ignis fumbles, hands gesturing vaguely.

“I think we’ve already lost that battle,” Regis shrugs.

Well, looks like Regis will need to speak to Iedolas before they fly home…


End file.
